Computing devices such as servers continue to include increasing amounts of storage. In some cases, hard disk drives (HDDs) having rotating magnetic media may be preferred to solid-state drives (SSDs) due to a lower cost for a given capacity. Increasing the number of HDDs within a fixed volume of a computing device may require the HDDs to be placed in sub-optimal locations, such as near air moving device(s) of the computing device. However, the acoustic energy from the air moving device(s) can affect the platters, read-heads, and/or other mechanical components of the HDDs, resulting in a substantial performance degradation. Additionally, it may be beneficial to provide an airflow to remove heat from the HDDs and keep the HDDs within acceptable temperature limits.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.